


Победитель получает всё

by dont_ever_change



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6437125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_ever_change/pseuds/dont_ever_change
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Исход игры один-на-один предопределен. Как известно, победитель получает всё, и Аомине не стесняется использовать эту возможность.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Победитель получает всё

Кагами обнял руками согнутые колени и подвинулся как можно дальше к стене. В темноте незнакомой комнаты он чувствовал себя, мягко говоря, неуютно. И даже не потому, что он был раздет – сейчас он больше страдал от моральной обнаженности, чем от физической. Сердце тревожно екнуло в груди, когда Аомине появился в дверях, принося с собой едва уловимый запах мяты. Он потянулся к Кагами еще влажной после душа рукой, а увидев, как тот инстинктивно отстранился, произнес с едва сдерживаемым ликованием:

– Ты знаешь правила, Кагами. Победитель получает проигравшего.

Кагами фыркнул и отодвинулся еще дальше. Одна мысль о прикосновении к этому человеку вызывала у него дрожь, и дрожь эта была не из приятных.

– Не зажимайся ты так, – прошептал Аомине, невесомо скользя пальцами по его шее и груди. Он подмял Кагами под себя и наклонился к его уху:

– Я не сделаю ничего, чего ты сам не захочешь.

– Тогда отвали от меня, – сказал Кагами, особо не надеясь на успех. Аомине хмыкнул и убрал руку, которой Тайга уперся в его плечо, до последнего пытаясь отстраниться. Он взял обе руки Кагами и завел их за его голову, наслаждаясь возможностью делать все, что хочет.

– Извини, никак не могу. И слушаться сегодня будешь ты. Можешь считать это моим желанием, если хочешь.

– И чего хочет ваше величество? – съязвил Кагами. Он снова выглядел уверенно, найдя утешение в бессмысленном сарказме.

– Для начала не дергайся, – ответил Аомине, не обращая внимания на его интонацию, и спустился чуть ниже, отпуская руки – Кагами оставил их в том же положении.

Он решил, что не дергаться – легко выполнимая задача – и в следующую же секунду понял, как ошибался. Аомине сжал пальцами один его сосок и одновременно взял в рот другой, не слишком нежно прикусывая. Кагами изогнулся и зашипел – скорее от неожиданности, чем от боли. Слыша, как довольно усмехается Дайки, он снова улегся и подумал, до чего странно получать удовольствие от того, что другой парень лижет твою грудь.

Аомине подул на сосок и снова обхватил его губами, медленнее, словно играя. Кагами рвано выдохнул и схватил его за волосы, понимая, что еще пару секунд – и он сам набросится на своего соперника.

– Что, будешь говорить, не нравится? – улыбнулся Аомине, продолжая гладить его сосок шершавыми подушечками пальцев. Кагами не нашел, что ответить, но не стал сопротивляться, когда Аомине на пару секунд слез с него, потянувшись за смазкой, а потом раздвинул его ноги, прижимая пальцы к тут же сжавшемуся колечку мышц. Кагами попытался расслабиться, сосредоточившись на своем дыхании, поэтому не сразу понял спокойную просьбу-приказ Аомине:

– Обними меня.

– Че?

– Ты меня слышал. Положи руки мне на плечи. И не убирай, пока я не скажу.

– Наглеешь, Аомине, – пробормотал Кагами, подчиняясь.

Но он уже не слушал. Кагами шумно вдохнул, чувствуя, как его наполняет тяжелое тепло. Он подвинулся, чтобы было удобнее двигаться. И почти сразу почувствовал, как тянущая боль сменяется острой волной удовольствия. В эту секунду всё показалось ему невероятно простым, а ритмично двигающийся Аомине – совсем не отвратительным. Кагами подстроился под его ритм и сдавленно застонал, проклиная себя за эту слабость.

– Я уж подумал, не смогу из тебя и звука выбить, – тут же сказал Аомине, в награду целуя его в губы. Он все еще не понимал, как это может быть – Кагами Тайга лежит под ним, тихо стонет и (нет, он не ослышался?) просит еще.

И всё поплыло, как в тумане. Временами Кагами выплывал на поверхность, и тело его регистрировало смазанные, несогласованные ощущения: горячий язык Аомине на шее, пошлые шлепки при каждом их взаимном движении, болезненно-горячее растяжение изнутри – и неудержимое ощущение приближающегося оргазма.

Кагами лепетал что-то невнятное (кажется, по-английски) и царапал его спину короткими ногтями. Жарко, быстро так, что почти страшно – сможет ли остановиться, Аомине втрахивал его в кровать, прижимая к себе податливое тело, захлебываясь его непрерывными полувскриками-полустонами. Перед глазами поплыло, и он сам закричал, ощущая, как резко – взрывом – его накрывает волной всепоглощающего наслаждения. Последний отчаянный толчок – и всё, на неопределенное время он выпал из этой реальности.

– ... Дайки? – хорошо знакомое возмущение в голосе человека, который раньше никогда не называл его по имени.

– А? – выдохнул он.

– Можно, я отпущу тебя? – да он не возмущен, он полноценно взбешен. Аомине только сейчас понял, что Кагами все еще обнимает его.

– Можно, – Дайки скатился с него и тут же лег на бок. – Но ты же не думаешь, что я тебя теперь отпущу?


End file.
